Porous cellular metallic structures are known and available to those skilled in the art. They may be produced by a variety of techniques. One technique produces substantially closed cell foam-like metal structures and involves placing a temperature decomposable gas forming solid into a molten metal. Upon decomposition of this solid, gas bubbles forming cause the molten metal to foam prior to and during cooling. Another techniques involves impregnating an open cell porous structure with a suspension of powdered metal, driving off the suspension medium and sintering the metal particles together. Yet, another techniques involve electro-forming metal on a three dimensionally reticulated open cell substrate.
Catalytic converter devices are used in exhaust management systems to aid in the efficient conversion of undesirable gas species to more desirable exhaust gas species.